


The Lilac and the Master

by Ramadiii



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Corruption, Damsels in Distress, F/M, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master is the good guy, Physical Abuse, Rescue, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: In a world of Akudamas roaming the streets, who would have thought the legion of Executioners would be the bad guys?Master sure didn't.
Relationships: Master | Executioner/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Lilac and the Master

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: sexual and physical abuse will be prominent in this fic, you have been warned ❤️
> 
> This might be continued when inspiration strikes.

The executioner didn't know what brought him deeper into the abandoned building after his mission was carried out. Maybe it was the akudama's history of human trafficking, or maybe it was just a gut feeling, either way he kept moving until he found the only locked door in the place.

That's where he found her. Chained up and naked, marks and scars marring the sickly pale skin that stretched tightly over her bones. 

Terrified blue eyes staring up at him, or more specifically his uniform, as he scanned her face: No records. Not even a birth certificate.

He looks down at the woman who's cowering in fear before him and just catches those blue eyes roll back in her head as she goes limp in her bindings.

"My apologies, Executioner-sama, but the woman's DNA is not in our system. We don't know who she is." The nurse droid explains apologetically. "Her injuries however are extensive and have been procured over a considerable amount of time."

"What are her injuries exactly?" The executioner asks.

"Severe tears and bruising as a result of sexual assault, partially blind in one eye, several molars missing, electric and fire burns, fractures on several of her smaller bones, as well as older injuries which have not healed properly. Not to mention underweight and malnourished."

"How old would you estimate those older injuries are?"

"At least three years, sir."

"I see."

He dismisses the droid and moves towards the woman's room. He normally wouldn't linger but the question of her identity is more than enough reason to investigate the incident. Not to mention it could lead to a shutdown of a possible human trafficking ring which was always a good look for the department.

He excuses himself as he enters the room, eyes traveling to the bed where the woman should be resting only to find it empty and unmade. He considers pressing the call button but something in the corner of the room draws his attention.

It's a cabinet, likely for linens and supplies, too small for a fully grown woman to fit into but for an underweight one of small stature it would make an ideal hiding place.

He does her the courtesy of knocking before he opens the door, but no amount of courtesy or manners help against the unbridled fear shining in her eyes as she watches him. She reminds him of an animal, backed into a corner as it shakes with fear.

"What are you doing in there? It can't be very comfortable." He says, hoping that settling on a softer tone will make more progress.

The girl, no, woman looks at him, chapped lips moving as she attempts to speak but no sound comes out.

"Now, how about we get you out of there?" The executioner asks with a soft, reaching a hand out to her as he watches her flinch back before she seemingly stops herself, watching his hand like it's a snake about to strike.

Surprisingly she gives an almost imperceptible nod before taking his hand and pulling herself up and out of the cabinet with some difficulty. He can only imagine how long it's been since she was allowed to stand and walk on her own accord judging by the lack of muscle on the skinny legs sticking out from her hospital gown.


End file.
